The present invention relates to devices for controlling sight. More particularly, the present invention relates to devices for restricting sight to facilitate training of students in sight restricted situations.
In training people to contend with adverse situations by employing techniques such as non-deadly force or other techniques, such as martial arts and even firearms or other weapon use, it is important that trainees are able to function in situations where sight is compromised. For example, sight may be completely blocked or may be partially blocked, such as when a person under stress responds with temporary tunnel vision in order to focus only on a perceived immediate threat. Total blindness may occur simply because a confrontation is in the dark, or because an adversary has done something to intentionally or even unintentionally blind the person employing the force. Full sight, blindness and/or tunnel vision may occur in any order and for various durations during a confrontation. Consequently, it is desirable for a trainee to be able to function effectively when blinded or when startled in a way that causes tunnel vision.
With the aforementioned considerations in mind, the present invention is directed to an eye shield assembly for covering a user""s eyes. The assembly comprises a first eye shield which is opaque and which has head strap portions extending from opposite ends thereof and a second eye shield having apertures therein for alignment with eyes, and also having head strap portions extending from opposite ends thereof. The first and second eye shields individually cover the eyes separately, with the eye shield not covering the eyes functioning as a portion of the headband for the entire eye shield assembly while the other eye shield covers the eyes.
In a further aspect of the invention, the head strap portions on the first eye shield and the head strap portions on the second eye shield cooperate to form an adjustable head strap arrangement.
In still a further aspect of the invention, head strap portions on the first eye shield and the second eye shield separate from one another and joined by couplings, the couplings preferably being of VELCRO(copyright) hook and loop material.
In still a further aspect of the invention, headband has elastic portions.
In still another aspect of the invention, second eye shield has a section for covering each eye wherein there is but a single aperture in each section for simulating tunnel vision.